


Sueños inacabados

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una última vez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños inacabados

La cálida mano reposaba sobre la mejilla herida, apartando inútilmente la sangre que de ella brotaba.

\- Sabes que esto no ha terminado, ¿no?

\- Debería haberlo hecho. Ya no tienes más opciones.

\- Podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos. Podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras a mi lado. Podrías tener todo lo que quisieras junto a mí.

\- No necesito eso. Lo sabes...

\- Eres un testarudo.

\- Y tú, un necio.

\- La búsqueda no terminará nunca...

\- Sólo para el que no busca la vida es eterna.

\- Ninguno de nosotros vivirá eternamente. Estamos condenados a buscar toda la vida.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras muchas súplicas había cedido al pedido.  
Había intentado no hacerlo, había intentado que alguien más encontrara la solución pero al parecer nadie más quería dar con ella.  
Él no era la solución, él, simplemente, era parte del problema. Lo había sido... y todavía lo era.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frente a frente después de tantos años se encontraban distintos.  
Se veían mas lejanos aquellos tiempos en los que lo compartieron todo.

\- Al final has venido.

Los ojos celestes se cruzaron con la inexpresiva mirada del mago más temido de todas las épocas.

\- Esperaba que te reunieras conmigo mucho antes. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

\- Sabes porqué razón he venido – dijo seriamente. Ya no había brillo en su mirada. - No quería llegar a esto. Detente ahora y las consecuencias no serán más nefastas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el demacrado rostro.

\- Puedes unirte a mí. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene ahora? Juntos gobernaremos una Utopía que no tendrá comparación. Estaremos como antaño juntos, compartiéndolo todo, siendo de nuevo uno.

La mirada zafiro se apagó aun más mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Podía sentir todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, como la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero la diferencia era que aquello ya no le causaba placer o curiosidad como antes, ya no quería compartir las _investigaciones_ y _avances_ que él realizaba.

No decía nada, ya no quedaba nada más que decir.

\- ¿Lo puedes ver Albus? Ahora soy el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Mi búsqueda no ha sido en vano, he encontrado lo que necesitaba... lo que tanto ansiábamos.

La varita de saúco se erguía orgullosa entre sus manos. Ahí estaba uno de los tesoros más poderosos, y peligrosos, que habían existido. Una de las Reliquias que la mismísima Muerte había construido: la Varita Invencible.

\- Nada podrías hacer ya por mí... Solo yo puedo hacer algo por ti. Únete a mí y tendrás todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras, todo lo que tu corazón desee...

A través de los anteojos nada se podía ver, pero el más joven sabía que estaba dudando. Su porte puede que no lo demostrara pero su convicción estaba flaqueando.

\- Regresa a mí y las podré traer de vuelta para ti.

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar por unos instantes. La azulina mirada se había abierto sólo para traspasarlo. En aquel momento eran sinónimo de tormenta, la ira contenida parecía estar a punto de desatarse.

\- Eres un necio si crees que diciendo eso lograrás algo de mí.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los expectantes labios del oscuro mago.

\- ¿Necio? Lo eres tú por querer hacerme creer que has cambiado. Tus ideales siguen siendo lo mismos, nuestra búsqueda es la misma. Tengo los medios necesarios para llevarla a cabo y triunfaré donde otros han fallado. Quería compartir contigo todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que he hecho pero al parecer eso no podrá ser... Te niegas a ser quien eres. Así no vales nada, solo eres uno mas como todos aquellos a los que he derrotado por interponerse en mi camino.

\- Sin embargo, sigues pidiéndome que me una a ti.

\- Eras un buscador, un descubridor. Querías cambiar el mundo... Ahora yo lo haré posible. Y lo haré por ti. Esto es todo lo que ahora necesito.

Alzó la varita y no tuvo la necesidad de mirar para saber si había dado en el blanco.

Uno tras otro los hechizos se fueron sucediendo. Quien les viera seguramente pensaría que hacían una coreografía perfecta, que su sincronización era especial. No cabía duda que eran grandes magos y que aquella era una batalla espectacular pero solo uno ganaría, aunque en realidad los dos perderían.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yacía en el piso con la vista puesta en su lejana varita. Intentaba en vano estirar el brazo para alcanzarla, tampoco funcionaban los hechizos de convocación que le lanzaba.  
La sombra del pálido mago se cernía sobre él.

\- ¡Hazlo! – demandó.- Mátame, y serás su amo.

\- Es inútil derramar más sangre por ella, ya lo he hecho dejándote hacer estos cinco años.

\- Sigues siendo un sentimental, Albus.

El viejo mago se inclinó sobre el malherido cuerpo. Las lágrimas empañaban los pequeños cristales de sus anteojos.

\- Y tú, un desaprensivo como siempre, Gellert.


End file.
